


锤基/微铁霜-配合

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Master!Thor, Master!Tony, Master/Slave, Sex Toys, slave!Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: "逃跑"的奴隶就是该被处罚!





	锤基/微铁霜-配合

我就不打警告了。。。

 

“不。放开我！”

被警卫抓着的Loki不断地挣扎着，不放弃最后一丝逃跑的机会，他可不想要回去那个鸟不生蛋的监牢，那座为了囚禁着奴隶而搭建而成的监牢。他恨死了那个地方。

要不是被迫的，无论谁都不想要到那个地方，要是以客人的身份，那还要，那样的话将会收到最好的待遇，绝不会被任何人怠慢。但是，要是以奴隶的身份，那地方绝对会让你生不由己。

而他，Loki Laufeyson不过是被奴隶贩卖者所售出去的商品之一，没有任何选择的余地，只能接收这命运。卖家？当然是恶名鼎鼎的花花公子Tony Stark。外界都在传着，Loki是这名亿万富翁买下送给雷神的礼物，但事实上这可怜的奴隶不过是这两名复仇者的宣泄用具。

一个没有自由可言的人。

坐立不安，这恐怕是现在唯一能用来形容Loki的话语。他深知逃跑的奴隶会被施予什么样的处罚，也知道自己的主人们不是那种善良的奴隶主，而是那种会为了一点小事而加重处分的主人，总是鸡蛋里挑骨头，让奴隶们每天都过着提心吊胆的日子，无时无刻都在害怕着自己下一秒就会被主人盯上。

“我说，驯鹿游戏，这是第几次了？”

Tony俯视着跪在自己脚边的奴隶，语气略带无奈地发问着他，后者努力装着乖巧的样子，服从地跪在主人的身边，祈求着原谅。

但在场的人都知道这不过是奴隶为了逃避主人的追究而做出的假象。就像变色龙为了保护自己而  
改变自己的肤色，这一切都是出于自我保护的行为。

无法避免的自然反应。

“对不起。。主人，求您了。”

用着可怜兮兮的语气向钢铁侠祈求着原谅，Loki冒着会被加重处罚的风险，将双手放置在Tony的双膝上。无论是谁都会将这画面联想成一只闯祸了而在祈求主人原谅的小猫，高贵的纯种波斯猫。 

直觉告诉他这么做会使他的主人消气，亦或则至少会减少对他的处罚。但他却是Loki Laufeyson， 一个不相信直觉的人类，更不用说是百分之百将自己的性命安全寄托在自己那少有的直觉上。他必须为自己争取减少处分的机会。

在Thor从Asgard回来之前。否则，这一切的努力都将化为泡沫般，被雷神独自一人关在那该死的小黑屋里，不分昼夜地被他惩罚着，而每一次的惩罚都将会是刻骨铭心的。

又或者充满性欲的。

还记得有一次，Loki不小心将应献给雷神Thor的蜜酒撒漏出一滴，就那么一小滴，那愚蠢的奴隶主就将他关在高塔里，就像被恶毒的巫婆关在高塔里的长发公主，差别只在于一个被当成女儿被养大，另一个，则被当成性奴隶虐待，虽然Loki不得不承认他就只是一个用为性爱的奴隶。

而他的主人？哦，Tony他只觉得自己花上千万买回来的小奴隶确实没有让他有任何一秒在觉得自己浪费了那些钱，虽然说那根本就是他所拥有的冰山一角。

毕竟，Loki可是一个有趣的小奴隶，总是为他带来欢乐，满足他的性欲望的小性奴。

“你说，如果Point break知道你又逃跑了，他会怎么惩罚你呢？”

哦，这可不是个好的话题，这绝对不会是Loki想回答的问题。

“小驯鹿？怎么了，那银舌头被猫吃了吗？”

Tony得意地看着属于他的奴隶，内心早已盘算好该怎么和雷神共享这学不会教训的小奴隶，该不该叫Jarvis一起呢？还是现在开始网购那些令人性奋的玩具呢？又或者直接交给Thor，让雷神将这小家伙的烈性子消磨一些？

“主人。。。”

“怎么？现在才后悔了啊？”

稍微勾起的唇角，钢铁侠将奴隶的下巴抬起，逼迫对方只是这自己的双眼，将自己的双唇更靠近对方的唇，Tony轻笑一声后便向后靠，将后背靠在单人沙发上，他可没打算给Loki任何的甜头，至少不是现在。

正当Loki就快要被钢铁侠再一次耍之际，他最不想要听见的声音就在他的身后响起了，谁能救救  
他啊。

“吾友，听说Loki有逃跑了，是吗？”

还没放下雷神之锤的Thor缓缓地走向Tony以及Loki两人，威风凛凛，天生的国王气息让人没办法鼓起勇气违抗他。哦，除了复仇者联盟的成员们。

但这而不会是Loki想要去面对的，他可没那个勇气去抵抗雷神的命令，更没有那个胆子去惹怒雷神，他可没有那么坚强的毅力去忍受雷神所给予的处罚。他可是个人类，一个凡人，不拥有超强的血清，也不拥有高科技的盔甲，只是一个普普通通的人类。

鞭子，按摩棒，口球，跳蛋，木马，尿道棒，贞操带，电击棒，以及更多他说不出名称，也永远不会想要尝试的情趣用品，有些甚至还能被归类成拷问道具。事与愿违。他知道无论自己再怎么不愿意面对接下来的事情，难受的将会是自己。

奴隶不能够违背主人的意愿，奴隶必须要为主人带来最好的服侍，奴隶身上的每一寸肌肤都属于主人，奴隶只能够在主人允许之下触碰自己，而高潮将会是主人给予奴隶的最好奖励，当然，也能被当成是个折磨无比的处罚。

\------

我卡着了。。。

\------

“不要。。求求您，Odinson先生。”

但无论如何他也只是个无法拒绝命令的奴隶，Loki无法完全阻止Thor那想要将他毁灭的欲望，想要看着他最坚强的奴隶在他的怀里崩溃，乞讨者他的仁慈，祈求着他放过那弱小的身躯，放过那随时随地都会被敌人夺走的性命。

但是，他的主人正玩得很欢乐，被Thor塞在后穴的按摩棒的遥控器不断地被Thor玩弄着，上秒让他置身在快感的天堂中，下一秒就让他尝试强制性禁欲的冷淡。 

\------

“满意了吗，Loki？”

被问及的男人只是弱弱的答应，没有力气在和Thor计较，他绝对不会说这一次的玩法可以被他  
入围最喜欢的玩法之一，他绝对不会说。不过他不说也没用，毕竟，无论是Thor还是Tony都看得出，这小猫玩得很开心，就像是得到猫薄荷一样的黑色猫咪。

雷神将鞭子丢在床边，拿起放在床头上的手机，在压抑的情感下拨通了钢铁侠的电话号码。

“钢铁之子，你可以过来了，我想Loki为自己的过错赢得了该有的惩罚。”

Thor的语气带着玩笑的气息，看着玩累了而趴在床上的恋人，伸出手，上下来回地抚摸着他的后背。

收到通知的亿万富翁认命地叹了口气，带上医药箱里的药膏，朝调教室走去，他知道Thor不会轻易放过那驯鹿，就算是场三方都同意的游戏。他们两就像是火与冰雪-不对，那金发大胸的绝对不会是火，而是雷，毕竟他可是雷神。

好吧，这可不好笑。

钢铁侠收起脸上的笑容，是时候该开始事后照顾了。


End file.
